


Sugar and Spice, Steve is Nice

by Trash_Baby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Reader, Coffee Shops, Crushes, F/M, Natasha is suspicious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Steve is a cutie, everyone is a cutie, reader is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Baby/pseuds/Trash_Baby
Summary: It took Natasha approximately three weeks to notice Steve’s new outing pattern that had formed. The redhead spy didn’t comment on the fact, though her curiosity had definitely piqued after the second month of Steve’s new ritual when she caught him smiling down at his phone, completely enraptured.
Just what was the Super Soldier up to?
-or-
Steve has a crush on the reader who works as a barista in a local coffee place
 
(lmaoooo what is that title please.)





	1. Chapter 1

It took Natasha approximately three weeks to notice Steve’s new outing pattern that had formed; every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, he would leave the Avengers Tower at 2:30 PM, not returning until as late as 5:30 PM sometimes. Meanwhile every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday he would return a couple of hours later from his morning jogs than usual.

The redhead spy didn’t comment on the fact, though her curiosity had definitely piqued after the second month of Steve’s new ritual when she caught him smiling down at his phone, completely enraptured – a rare occurrence, considering how much he complained about ‘damn technology these days’ (to which Tony had walked by and simply muttered, “Language.”).

Just what was the Super Soldier up to?

Natasha thought of asking the others, maybe Sam or Bucky, but she knew that it would be too suspicious, and considering how closer they were to Steve, they would most likely tell him, which could result in her never finding out what it was he was doing (of course, she knew she would find out sooner rather than later, but if the Super Soldier was aware, it would only take the fun out of her finding out).

So, she decided to follow him.

It was a Thursday at two in the afternoon when Natasha rolled off of the couch to leave to go to her room, quickly stripping off her simple outfit of leggings and a grey shirt to replace the items with a casual outfit of black jeans paired with a band t-shirt. Natasha scooped up her iconic hair into a loose bun before slipping on a leather jacket and combat boots and leaving the Avengers Tower, a bag tossed over her shoulder and her phone slipped into her back pocket. She produced a pair of dark aviators from her bag to hide her eyes as she crossed the street before leaning against the wall of the opposite building, taking up her makeshift lookout post as she waited for Steve to leave the building.

Not ten minutes later and the Super Soldier passed through the doors of the Avenger Tower, dressed in a somewhat similar outfit to Natasha, though he opted to wear a hoodie and trainers instead. His neat blonde hair was covered by a dark baseball cap, and he kept his head down as he walked. Natasha waited several seconds before pushing away from the wall to follow, staying to her side of the road.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Steve eases up his rapid pace, coming to a stop in front of a small coffee shop, tucked away between a bustling restaurant and a thriving grocery store. The Black Widow watches closely as he enters, before she crosses the road to get a better look, keeping to where the window met the frame should she need to hide behind the wall. She peers in to watch as Steve walks up to the counter, catching sight of the young woman that smiles up at him brightly as she takes his order, and Natasha’s eyebrow raises slowly, a smirk settling over her features as her mind pieces the clues together.

She ducks out of view when Steve turns around, though she catches sight of the fond grin on his face, and of the pink hue that tinted his cheeks, and her smirk grows wider at the confirmation.

Steve had a crush.

Natasha stays to watch for a little while longer, taking note of how Steve would constantly glance back at the counter, meeting the girl’s eyes with a sheepish grin every so often when she caught him staring. Steve’s back straightens as the young woman comes around the counter and towards him, a tray carrying Steve’s order in her hands, which she places on Steve’s table before removing each item to place in front of him.

He says something to the woman, who laughs lightly before responding, and Natasha’s eyebrows rise once again in intrigue as she watches their interaction. With a quiet hum to herself, Natasha turns away to make her way back to the Avengers Tower, armed with her new discovery and prepared to find out more tomorrow.

She wanted to know all about the girl that the Captain had a crush on.

 

You’d started your shift half an hour ago, and just like clockwork he arrived.

You glance up as the bell above the door chimes, a grin taking over your features when you catch sight of Steve strolling up to the counter; despite wearing both a hat and sunglasses, you could easily tell who it was – you’d seen him so many times that you were sure that you’d recognize him whatever he wore. That and the fact that not many people with the body of an Avenger visited the little café often.

“Hey, Steve!” You chirp, your smile broadening when he smiles back at you. “What can I get you today?”

“The same as usual, please, Y/N.”

“Coming right up! Your table is free, by the way.” With a grateful nod accompanied by a smile, Steve turns to sit at his table by the window. You watch him out of the corner of your eye as his head ducks, and you turn around to get to work on fixing up his order before he catches you staring.

Every so often, you glance over at your shoulder at him in an attempt to study his features, only to find him already staring at you, and so you would toss him a soft smile before turning back around with your cheeks on fire. You manage to complete his order of a large black coffee with a slice of freshly baked apple pie, setting it onto a serving tray before you leave your post behind the counter to serve him.

You avoid looking at Steve’s handsome face as you place his order in front of him, knowing that if you made eye contact when in such close proximity of him, you would undoubtedly mess up and end up spilling his coffee down him. With his coffee and pie set down, you take a step back, clutching the tray to your middle with both hands before daring to look up at him.

“I’m surprised you’re not tired of seeing me yet, Y/N.”

A bubble of laughter escapes you at his words. “I could never get tired of you, Steve.” Your cheeks fill with color as you realize just how fond your tone is, but Steve merely smiles up at you, a tender glint warming his eyes as he commits your words to memory. Movement out of the corner of your eye has you glancing up to look out of the window, but the flash of bright red hair is gone before it registers properly. Shaking your head, you clear your throat quietly before turning back to Steve, a sly smirk taking over your features at your next words. “Besides, if I was tired of you, I wouldn’t be texting you, would I?”

You watch in amusement as Steve’s cheeks tint pink before he smiles up at you, eyes crinkling in that adorable way as bright white teeth peeked through. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course I am. Now, drink up - I’d hate to be the reason why your coffee gets cold.” You take the opportunity to lean forward slightly before stage-whispering. “Plus I really don’t want to go to all of the effort of making another coffee right now.”

He chuckles before reaching down to take a pointed sip of said coffee, trying his best to reign in the blush that threatened to spill out onto his cheeks. From this angle, if he glanced down just enough, he would be able to catch a glimpse down the shirt of your uniform, but he refused to do so, instead forcing his eyes to remain fixed on yours, which ultimately had a similar effect to if he _had_ looked down.

Throat suddenly dry, you gulp as Steve drinks his coffee, his crystal blue eyes locked onto yours as he swallows a mouthful. His Adam’s apple bobs with the action and your eyes flicker down for a moment to follow the motion with your eyes before you snap out of whatever trance you had fallen under. Clearing your throat, you straighten up and turn to scramble back to your place behind the counter, tossing a hasty ‘ _you know where I am if you need me’_ over your shoulder, even though you were no more than twenty feet away from where he sat.

The sound of his warm laughter has you shivering inside, and when you catch his eyes, you can’t help but giggle along, even though you had no idea why you were laughing.

God, was it obvious that you had a crush on the Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a cutie and Natasha is sneaky

Steve was usually up and out of the Avengers Tower by 6 AM for his regular morning jog. Normally, he would return two hours later, mildly out of breath but otherwise unaffected. Since visiting the coffee shop, however, he generally made his return by just gone 10 AM, when the rest of the Tower was up and awake (except for Tony, who for the most part was catching up on much-needed sleep after being up for almost fifty hours).

Natasha decides that it would be best to get to the shop by 7 AM, which would give her a good hour to study you before Steve arrived. Dressing in a similar outfit to before, Natasha slips from the Tower with her aviators already shielding her eyes, her hair tied up in a sleek ponytail this time that swayed with every step.

Fifteen minutes later and the spy had arrived at her destination, studying the small trickle of customers inside that had stopped off for their early morning dose of caffeine before pushing the door open to enter. She glances up at the bell when it jingles, her eyes sliding down just in time to meet the welcoming eyes of the woman from yesterday.

“Hi, what can I get you, ma’am?” She asks, her smile warm and eyes welcoming. Natasha feels something within her relax at the friendly aura the woman radiated despite being constantly on guard, and she allows a small smile of her own to form, though her eyebrow raises slightly at the familiar term. Steve must have been spending _a lot_ of time talking with her if she had picked that up.

You flush as your words register. _Ma’am . . ? Where the hell did that come from?_ You wonder, then half-heartedly curse Steve when you realize that you had picked the term up after several weeks of having him refer to you as ‘ma’am’.

“I’ll just have a regular coffee, black.” She murmurs, and you nod, trying to refrain from frowning; there was something familiar about the redheaded woman, though you couldn’t quite place where you recognized her from.

“If you just want to find a table and I’ll bring you your order. Unless you want it to take away . . ?”

Natasha shakes her head as your question trails off. “No, I’ll be staying.” She turned to find a table, one on the opposite side of the room and out of direct view from where Steve had sat yesterday, and slid into the seat, taking note of the fact that from this angle, Steve’s back would be to her, yet your reactions should be on full display if you stayed to chat like the day before.

After a couple of minutes, you bring out the red-haired woman’s order, setting it down before her with a smile, biting your tongue to refrain from calling her ma’am again. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Nothing else for me, thanks.”

Natasha watches with keen eyes as you leave to return back to the counter, making sure to catch a look at your nametag before you turned – _Y/N_. As she watched you serve customers, your smile always polite and welcoming, Natasha could easily understand why Steve had taken a liking. You managed to serve each and every customer with ease, whether they were friendly regulars or particularly difficult businessmen that were running late, and each one left looking slightly more relaxed and with a smile on their face. Not only were you hospitable and well-mannered, but also extremely efficient, people having to wait no longer than a couple of minutes for their order to be complete despite you being the only visible worker.

Surprisingly, she found herself relaxing in her seat as she watched you work, your smile not once faltering – until the bell over the door chimed again, that is. Natasha watched with a repressed smirk from over the rim of her coffee mug as your breath caught in your throat, eyes widening a fraction at the sight of Steve.

Steve in his workout gear was a sight to behold. Well, if you were honest, Steve in _anything_ was a sight to behold (you refuse to think about Steve without clothes, lest you spontaneously combust), but Steve in workout gear was a personal favorite of yours. Though he always came in after a two hour run, he never seemed to break a sweat, instead looking as if he had just stepped out of a commercial for gym wear.

Clearing your throat and praying your cheeks weren’t bright red, you greet him with a smile. “Good morning, Steve.”

“Good morning, Y/N, how’re you?”

Your eyes catch on his bright smile, unable to tear your gaze away as you fumble for a response. “I’m good, thanks, you?”

“I’m good too.” Steve nods, and he bites his lower lip for half a second before adding on, “Even better now I’ve seen you.”

Feeling your cheeks flare up with a dark blush, you can’t help but let a shy grin slip onto your face, and when you glance up to meet his eyes, you find that Steve’s expression mirrors yours, his cheeks pink and bright eyes hopeful. Shaking your head softly, you hold his eyes for a moment before quietly murmuring, “Right back at you.”

You watch in amusement as his entire face lights up, his smile broadening into a full-blown grin with perfect white teeth on display. “Good,” He breathes, “That’s good.”

“Your table’s free, Steve, go sit down and I’ll bring you your regular.”

“Thanks, Y/N.”

Steve turns away to make his way to his table, glancing back over his shoulder to smile at you; you remain where you stand, watching as he sat down before you turn to get to work on fixing up his breakfast and morning coffee, a soft smile fixed to your face the entire time.

Natasha watches the exchange with vivid interest, her eyes not leaving the pair once. She had caught snippets of the conversation, smirking into her cup each time Y/N or Steve blushed, which she noticed was a rather frequent occurrence. Her curiosity only managed to grow, however, when Steve and Y/N’s voices dipped in volume until all that the spy could hear was a faint murmur, though from the color that tinted both of their cheeks, she could safely assume that he had said something flirtatious.

She allows her eyes to follow Steve has he makes his way to his regular table before flicking back to Y/N, who stood fussing behind the counter with her cheeks colored with the darkest blush the Russian had ever seen before turning around. Natasha’s smirk softens into a faint smile as she regards the situation unfolding before her, pleased that Steve had found someone.

However, her smile was quick to be replaced by a neutral expression – Steve might have found someone, but had he done anything besides talk to her over the counter? She thought back to the recent times when the Super Soldier was completely engrossed with his phone – something which hardly ever happened – so it was safe to assume that the pair was texting each other, but anything more than that? She doubted it.

Natasha thinks for a moment, her head tilting back slightly as her fingers trace the rim of her mug as she ponders, before her smile once again returns, this time tinted with mischief.

 

“Tony.” The redhead states, causing the philanthropist to jolt in shock, unaware that she had snuck up on him. “You need to host a charity gala as soon as possible. Everyone invited needs to have a plus-one – no arguments, no questions.”

“Uh, okay, what . . ?” The genius mumbles, the epitome of confusion as he stares at Natasha. His eyes appeared sleep-glazed, having not taken a break from his latest project in twenty-three hours, and she rolls her eyes as her arms come up to fold over her chest. The action seems to snap him out of his daze, because his back straightens as his eyes narrow in suspicion. “Why?”

“Did I not just say no questions?” She snaps, and Tony holds his hands up defensively. “Charity gala, A.S.A.P.  And remember – everyone _has_ to have a plus one.”

Before he can ask any more questions, Natasha has already turned around and is halfway out the door, leaving Tony to stare after her with his mouth open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter cheeky little shit Bucky

Steve had woken at his regular time, intending to stick to his new routine of a two hour jog prior to visiting you after, only to bump into Bucky.

“Say, where’re you off to?” The brunette Super Soldier had asked, stormy eyes narrowing as he watched the grinning blonde practically skipping to the elevator.

“Just for a jog.”

Bucky considered the rushed manner that the words had spilled from his friend’s mouth, a disbelieving ‘ _huh_ ’ leaving him. Metal arm folding over his flesh arm, his brow raised slowly as he silently stared at Steve, knowing that sooner or later he would crack and spill the truth. Steve didn’t though, instead throwing him a smirk as he folded his own arms over his chest in silent challenge, and suddenly it all clicked into place.

“You’ve got yourself a dame.”

As to be expected, color rushed into his cheeks, and Bucky smirked in victory as Steve flailed to correct him.

“I don’t have a dame, Buck, she’s not-”

“Ha!” Bucky interrupted. “You’re defending her, what’re you hiding? You dog, why didn’t you tell me?!” A quiet groan left Steve as he turned to continue his journey to the elevator, but Bucky only followed, slipping into the elevator beside him as they descended to the ground floor. “C’mon, tell your best pal!”

“Her name’s Y/N.” He finally muttered as the doors slipped open, skittering out like a guilty puppy who had been caught stealing socks to chew holes in.

“Is she as pretty as her name?” Steve shot him an uncharacteristically sour look over his shoulder as they left the Avengers Tower, all but storming to the nearby park. “What, you’re not gonna tell me?”

“No.”

Without so much as a thought to warming up, Steve set off at a relentless pace around the park, leaving Bucky to throw his hair up into a hasty bun before tearing off after him. Before long, the pair were sprinting in time, and Steve tossed him a scowl.

“C’mon, Stevie, I ain’t gonna tell anyone, and I ain’t gonna steal her away from you.” Bucky caught sight of his jaw clenching before the blonde finally slowed his pace to a jog.

“Fine.”

“So, where’d ya meet her?”

Steve met Bucky’s eyes, his baby blues sparkling as he remembered the first time he saw her. “I saw her heading to work, and God, she was just the prettiest gal I’ve ever seen…”

“So what, you followed her?!” Bucky spluttered on a laugh. “Stevie, you lil creep!”

“Shut up, Buck!” He huffed, cheeks tinted with embarrassment. “But yeah, I did. Couldn’t help myself. I watched her walk into work and walked right in after her not five minutes later.”

Bucky snorted in disbelief, reaching out to punch him in the arm. “You punk, sounds like something I would’ve done.”

“Yeah, wasn’t quite as smooth as you, though. She asked me for my order and I almost blurted out ‘you’,” Once again, the brunette found himself guffawing at his friend’s words, who simply scowled in return. “She told me that the special for that day was fresh apple pie so I grabbed a slice of that; been having it for breakfast every three days for the past couple of months now.”

“You’re lucky you’re a Super Soldier, Stevie, that’s almost as unhealthy as Thor’s Pop-Tart obsession.”

Steve only gave a noncommittal hum in response as they continued their jog, Bucky all the while pestering him for details.

 

Serving customers proved to be a difficult feat this morning. You found yourself glancing up at the clock every other minute as you fumbled to complete each order, the minute hand ticking further and further past eight until it was almost 8:30 AM. Despite telling yourself not to worry, you found yourself doing exactly that, and you huffed at yourself in frustration – surely this behavior could be considered obsessive?

The bell above the door chimes, and you almost give yourself whiplash from how fast you look up. It was obvious that he had just finished a run, as if his attire wasn’t a big enough giveaway. Your eyes fixed themselves to his pale blue shirt, which looked more like a second skin with the way it clung to his frame, before you notice just how heavily he was breathing. Your brows rise in silent question as he stops before you at the counter, taking a moment to catch his breath before greeting you with a dazzling smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey…” You echo breathlessly. You snort quietly and shake your head in an attempt to rid yourself of the awestruck behavior, a fond grin beginning to unfurl on your face. “Where’s the fire, Captain?”

A huffing chuckle escapes him as he leans his hip on the edge of the counter, and you clench your jaw to stop yourself from biting your lip. “No fire, ma’am, I just lost track of time. Thought I might miss you.”

Your heart stutters the slightest bit at his words, and you have to clear your throat a couple of times to stop your words from sticking. “My shift doesn’t end until two; I doubt you would have been _that_ late.”

Steve grins down at you, and you swallow thickly. “I just didn’t want to miss our regular time.”

_Oh, good **Lord** , look at what this man was doing to you!_

“You’re never this out of breath after a run.” Your comment is casual, though your cheeks flush and you make sure to hold your tongue as your mind ponders if he gets this out of breath during other . . . physical activities.

“I haven’t run that fast in a while, I must be getting out of shape.”

Your eyebrows raise on their own accord, and before you can help yourself, your mouth is opening and words straight from your mind are spilling out. “If this is you out of shape then I can’t even begin to imagine just how good you look in shape.”

Steve stares at you in shock for a moment, and your eyes widen and your own words, but you can only utter a small, ‘ _oh_ ’ before Steve’s expression morphs into a confident smirk that Bucky would be proud of. “Well, you’re more than welcome to watch me get back in shape.”

Even though you know that Steve meant nothing inappropriate by the comment (or did he?) you couldn’t help the shiver that crept up your spine. His words were filled with nothing but suggestion, his eyes had glinted with mischief, and the smirk that curled the edges of his lips was pushing your mind to think up things that were most definitely too dirty for work.

“If that’s the case, Mr. Rogers, then I suggest you start eating a healthier breakfast.”

“Well, if that’s the case, Miss Y/L/N, then I suggest that you add on a side order of fruit for me.”

Shaking your head at his playfulness, you turn from him to begin preparing the order that he regularly had in the mornings. “That’s not how healthy eating works, Steve. You’re supposed to change your diet, not just add on healthy things to try and balance it out.”

He chuckles at your reprimand, adjusting his position at the counter so that he was leaning fully against it, his head propped up by his elbows. “And why not?”

“Because-” You turn around to explain, only to yelp at just how close he suddenly was as he leaned over the counter, huffing when he gives you a smirk. “Because . . . Because, I don’t know, I’m not a dietician. Say, you’re in a really talkative mood this morning, what gives?”

“Oh, not much…”

“Stevie!” A deep voice calls, followed by a swift slap to the Captain’s back that had him jerking forward. Jumping yourself, your wide eyes dart up to take in the newcomer – you hadn’t even heard the bell! Dark strands of hair had fallen loose from the man’s bun to frame his strong jaw, and grey eyes sparkled with mischief as they met yours.

You notice Steve straighten to stand a couple of inches above the brunette man, his face blank and jaw clenching. “Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for being off the grid for so long!

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i've been wanting to write a Steve fic for fuckin months and i've finally had a cute idea that i think is gonna work so yas, stick around and enjoy the fluffy mess that shall hopefully ensue


End file.
